The Changing
by Fuu Hououji
Summary: Momo's world comes crashing down on her. Can a friend help? Song "Sweet Surrender" by Sarah McLachlan.


THE CHANGING

© Mikan [Fuu H.]

Chap. One: Sweet Surrender

Disclaimer: This is simply a PeachGirl fan fiction. PeachGirl is the creation of © Miwa Udea and all other subsequent parties. The song Sweet Surrender is © Sarah McLachlan. *Bows* Arigato.

It doesn't mean much

It doesn't mean anything at all

The life I've left behind me

Is a cold room

I've crossed the last line 

From where I can't return

Where every step I took in faith

Betrayed me

And led me from my home

               Momo clutched her hands and through them down against the table letting out a long held scream of rage. "Kamawanai!" She felt the many rejection, anguish, but most of all the hate. She hated Sae and as many times as she tried to convince herself out of it the clearer it become to her. Momo hated herself as well, for falling into a trap that had caused her so much pain. She knew that she had no real friends at her high school, they where all critics. For a while she had believed that Toji could fill the gap, but he couldn't. No one could. Not Toji, not Kairi, not anyone.

And sweet

Sweet surrender

Is all that I have to give

               Momo curled up into a pile on the floor. School was over, but she couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. She was stricken with grief and more than ever before, hate for all human kind. And she was glad that no one came in to comfort her, because she would probably through it back in his or her face. She was beyond saving, beyond forgiveness. And that's how he found her, Momo Adachi.

You take me in

No questions asked

You strip away the ugliness

That surrounds me

Are you an angel

Am I already that gone

I only hope

That I won't disappoint you

When I'm down here

On my knees

               Quiet steps began to collapse Momo's fear and hate stricken bubble. She tried to whip the tears away when she heard a deep voice breach the gap. "Momo?" it was a brown haired play boy's voice that ushered her back to reality. It was Kairi's voice. She couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body, even as he walked over to her. He gently reached out, sitting down on the cold floor and pulled her weakened body into his arms. She continued crying, no questions asked. She couldn't get mad at Kairi, not when he had done so many things to help her out in the past.

And sweet

Sweet

Sweet surrender

Is all that I have to give

               "I-I'm sorry," Momo tried to apologies through her tears. She attempted standing but only fell back down into Kairi's warm embrace. Kairi whipped the tears from her cheeks and give her a couple of seconds to calm down before he helped her stand on her feet. She smiled slightly at the kindness he was showing her; despite the fact she knew he'd be gone soon. She knew Kairi was the one of the school's biggest playboys and he held his status as such. He really was a hot pumpkin, she thought, the smile on her face growing slightly.

Sweet

Sweet

Sweet surrender

Is all that I have to give

               Kairi noticed the happiness that shown in Momo's eyes. She was smiling at him, for maybe the first time. He had never seen Momo smile, because she hardly ever did. And here she was shyly smiling up at him as if he was Toji and this was their first date. Kairi couldn't help himself he wanted to touch her. He gently reached up and cupped her cheeks with his palms.

And I don't understand

By the touch of your hand

I would be the one to fall 

               Momo's eyes widened in confusion and her smile faded into a look of surprise. She jolted back suddenly; away from Kairi and try as she might she could not meet his eyes. Momo wanted to cry again but realized she no longer could. She was so tired, worried and confused at the same time. Momo watched Kairi's feet as he walked toward her once again. He whispered an apology and she watched as he walked out of the schoolroom.

I miss the little things

Oh I miss everything

               She shakily gathered her books and headed out the door to her locker. She gave one last defeated sigh before she attempted to leave the school. There where few people still left loitering the halls after school and she could go home because swim practice had been called off. As she was about to open the right side of the double doors someone opened it for her. She was about to announce her appreciation to whoever it was who had opened the door for her when she heard laughing. As she realized who it was she couldn't help but crack a smile. She lightly punched him on the arm. "Kairi, you pumpkin." She whispered, walking out of the school with him. He didn't seem to mind that nickname any more.

It doesn't mean much

It doesn't mean anything at all

The life I left behind me

Is a cold room

-Sarah McLachlan

               She glanced up at his face, regret evident in his eyes. She gave silent sigh and said in a voice loud enough for him to hear her,  "Thank you, Kairi."

AN: SO… What do you think of my first song fic? Tear jerking enough for you? *Lol* Just kidding. I hope it was sappy enough for all of you romantics without being corny. I was thinking of having Kairi kiss Momo but I realized that I would probably be making the characters a little too OOC for there own good if I had Momo kiss back. Ja-ne!


End file.
